Isis
Isis Ann White, labelled the ''''Bubbly Bully' '''was a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and was a member of Team Himalayas. Profile Isis White insists she's a sweet girl, though people who know her insist she's making their lives miserable. And the video evidence allowed in the courtroom case was pretty hard to dispute. Being bigger than most of the other girls certainly would make it easy enough. Isis does have the full support of her mother, though. ﻿Personality Isis is thought to be a nasty bully by some; but in reality she is a sweet girl who has suffered some racist bullying. To her friends she is bubbly and kind though she is prejudiced against white people due to how they have treated her. Isis is not as big a bully as people believe she is. Coverage Isis was the twelfth to arrive in A is for Arrival; she greeted everyone with cheeriness. When Rachel called her annoying Isis punched her off the dock which Nicole approved of. When Quincy arrived she greeted him with a hug. When Stephanie arrived Isis glomped her and said she'd be good with Quincy. When Stephanie won the first challenge right as it started Isis was disappointed she couldn't look for boxes with her. However Isis cheered up as she instead went to search with Quincy. She voiced how he and Stephanie would be good together. She also seemed worried that Quincy wasn't as careful of white people as she was. Later on Isis and Quincy came across Leshawna; Isis complimented LeShawna and managed to easily get the box, giving it to Quincy. Isis hugged Quincy in celebration. Soon enough Isis came across Danielle; she stopped Quincy giving Danielle his box and after Danielle annoyed Isis a little too much Isis pushed Danielle over and took both her boxes. She is then seen hyperventilating in the confessional. Isis misunderstood the 'tiny violin' phrase after Danielle got sent to the Punishment Shack. Isis escaped the Punishment Shack and ended up on Team Himalayas. In You cannot beat Air Man! Isis gains an immediate dislike of Candice. Isis has a sleepover with Ophelia and gets her nails painted as well as becoming friends with the Genki Girl. During the challenge Isis kept her distance from Candice and glared at her often. Isis quickly became irritated with Leanne and his constant complaining. She manged to defeat Napalm Man/Duncan. Isis seemed aware Danielle was following them and also found Train Man/LeShawna's 'choo choo'd out' joke stupid. Isis became annoyed when Bob was distracted by George's Bubble Shield. She was eliminated from the challenge by Spike Man/Courtney. After the challenge Isis asked Ophelia if she survived. As Team Himalayas lost Isis was up for elimination. Isis received no votes and voted for Leanne. Once Danielle joined the team Isis punched her offscreen. At the end of the episode Isis tells Danielle to stop complaining. Trivia *Isis hates white people; ironically her surname is White. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Himalayas